


Not Losing You

by CarrieWrites, Hamatopurity



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games), Sam and max
Genre: A few weeks after Devil’s Playhouse, M/M, They both need a Hug, and therapy, so much fucking therapy, the funny doggy and bunny man cry over emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: After finding each other again through Max finding a new dimension, there’s an adjustment period and Max specifically has some worries.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Not Losing You

Max’s head shot off his pillow, nearly bumping his head as he let out labored breaths. Another nightmare.

The lagomorph gulped dryly, looking downward, seeing Sam still snoozing, he let out a sigh of relief before carefully began walking out; preferring not to disturb his partner.

God knows Sam needs the sleep.

Max snuck past the snoozing Irish Wolfhound, walking on the soft pads of his pawed feet to avoid waking Sam, stopping only at the window overlooking the street below.

Sam flicks his ear up at the sound of his partner getting up, looking up to see the lagomorph leave the room.

Gently getting up, he quietly follows Max out the room to-

“Hey, can’t sleep?”

The lagomorph jumped slightly hearing the voice but relaxed a little seeing Sam, forcing on a quick, wide smile “O-oh, hey Sam, sorry ‘bout wakin’ ya.”

_ ‘Great job Max, you can’t even sneak out to wallow in depressive self-pity without bothering Sam’  _ his thoughts suppressed his mood.

“Nah, it’s all right little buddy, couldn’t really sleep tonight. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing up?” the Irish Wolfhound asks the lagomorph.

Max tried to mask how shaken he still was from the nightmare “Just...a weird dream, it’s nothin’ don’t worry about it.”

“Uh, what about you, why can’t you sleep?” Max quickly attempted to change the subject.

Sam hesitates for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“...Had a nightmare of sorts...about what happened that night…” Sam admits, rubbing his arm.

That got the rabbity thing’s attention, silent for a moment before hesitantly speaking.

“...About your Max?”

He didn’t say it, but Max felt a bit out of sorts mentioning it, sometimes he wondered if Sam would rather have the ‘other’ Max then have him here.

A beat passes before hesitantly, Sam nods.

“...It was about seeing him as a giant monster and him...blowing up.”

Max sighed heavily, biting the bullet before- “I had a dream about blowin’ my Sam up...I kinda have been having this dream for weeks now.” Ever since he’d gotten to this dimension actually.

“Sometimes, I can’t even sleep at all, it’s usually better then...having the same damned nightmare.”

“Oh Max, I’m really sorry.”

Sam rubs his arms before-

“Sometimes I can’t help but think about what I could’ve done to save him...like I promise I would.”

Max held himself tightly “I…” he swallowed a lump in his throat, he was never good about being open about his emotions, even with Sam...either Sam.

“When my Sam wanted me t’...take th’ shot, I wanted to do something,  _ anything  _ else but...I lost him…” 

The lagomorph held back a shudder, feeling an intense tightness in his chest “I’m sorry about...your Max, and...I’m sorry I’m not...exactly him.”

Sam couldn’t bear to imagine having to take the shot for his Max,  realizing it was some kind of fucked-up mercy he didn’t have to call it the way Max had to for his Sam.

“I’m so sorry little buddy, I...can’t imagine having to call the shot.”

Max gave a dry laugh, there was no humor behind it, moreso pain “My Sam...he said he was a lost cause, and he  _ wanted  _ me to do it…”

As much as the lagomorph hated to do it, it was his Sam’s last dying wish...he owed him that much.

Sam didn’t know what to say about that, too horrified and sad for Max.

All he could think to do was pull Max close and hug him.

The lagomorph was startled at first before gripping onto Sam tightly, as if afraid he’d disappear.

Max was silent for a while, just staying like that until-

“...Do-do you ever wish... _ he  _ was here...instead of me?” He hated to ask it, but...he had to know.

Sam takes a moment before he replies-

“...It’s not that I don’t miss him and regret not saving him...I still wish there had been something I could have done to help save him...but...I’m glad that you’re here, Max, if that makes sense to say.” he says gently.

The rabbity thing looked at Sam, he shook slightly, and almost involuntarily, felt tears roll down his fluffy ivory cheeks, quickly burying his face into Sam’s chest.

He held on as tightly to Sam as he could, hiccuping between quiet sobs.

Sam hugs the lagomorph tight, bopping his head gently with his snout before pressing a kiss on his head.

Max holds on tighter, his voice sounding more quiet and raspy from the crying “I don’t wanna lose you again...I  _ can’t  _ lose you again…!”

The lagomorph shook as he spoke, afraid of letting go of his longtime companion.

“You’re not gonna lose me again, little buddy, not ever again.” the Irish Wolfhound gently reassures his partner.

The lagomorph sniffles through the tears, nuzzling his head and chin against Sam “...You promise…?”

It was stupid and if ever asked about this in the future he would violently deny it until the sun exploded, but, reassurance from Sam...he was desperate for it.

“I promise Max, you’re not going to lose me,” Sam  reaffirms his reassurance to the rabbity thing.

Max smiled through his tears before all but kissing Sam fully on the lips, it was wet and sloppy from the crying and the fact the lagomorph hasn’t slept properly in days.

But he didn’t care, he just wanted to hold Sam and never let go ever again.

Sam kisses back, holding onto the lagomorph tight, not wanting to let go either.

Max smiled tiredly as he rested his head in the crook of Sam’s neck.

“...I’ve missed ya Sam.”

“I missed you too, little buddy.” Sam says, nuzzling his partner gently.


End file.
